Relaciones Francia-Italia/Italia
Presidentes italianos con presidentes franceses Sergio Mattarella= Sergio Mattarella François Hollande - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| FRANCOIS HOLLANDE ET SERGIO MATTARELLA LORS D'UNE RENCONTRE A PARIS. transalpine.com Emmanuel Macron - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Incontro del Presidente Sergio Mattarella con il Presidente della Repubblica Francese, Emmanuel Macron. quirinale.it |-| Giorgio Napolitano= Giorgio Napolitano Giorgio Napolitano - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Incontro del Presidente della Repubblica Giorgio Napolitano con il Sig. Valèry Giscard D'Estaing. presidenti.quirinale.it Giorgio Napolitano - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Il Capo dello Stato Giorgio Napolitano in visita ufficiale a Parigi nel settembre del 2006, ricevuto all’Eliseo dal Presidente francese Jacques Chirac. Napolitano ribadisce in conferenza stampa «La piena condivisione sul ruolo essenziale dell’intesa fra Italia e Francia per il rilancio dell’Europa e per la ricerca di risposte valide ai principali problemi da affrontare sulla scena mondiale». (AP Photo/Enrico Oliverio) - (a cura di Leda Balzarotti e Barbara Miccolupi) Giorgio Napolitano - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Il Presidente Napolitano con Nicolas Sarkozy, Presidente della Repubblica Francese. presidenti.quirinale.it François Hollande - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| President Giorgio Napolitano ontmoet de nieuwe Franse president François Hollande. © afp |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con Valery Giscard D'Estaing, ex Presidente della Convenzione Europea. Palazzo del Quirinale François Mitterrand - Sin imagen.jpg| Kohl, Major, Mitterrand, Miyazawa, Yeltsin, Clinton, Ciampi & Campbell. Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Jacques Chirac‏.jpg| Ciampi accolto all'Eliseo da Jacques Chirac in una foto del 29 settembre 2003 (ansa) |-| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro= Oscar Luigi Scalfaro Jacques Chirac - Sin imagen.jpg| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro (Italy), Jacques Chirac (Franch elected President), |-| Francesco Cossiga= Francesco Cossiga Francesco Cossiga - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| President Jimmy Carter standing with French President Valery Giscard d’Estaing, German Chancellor Helmut Schmidt, Italian Prime Minister Francesco Cossiga and British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher, June 23, 1980. israeled.org Francesco Cossiga - François Mitterrand.jpg| Francesco Cossiga con Francoise Mitterrand. Photo: Marcellino Fernando Radogna |-| Sandro Pertini= Sandro Pertini Sandro Pertini - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Valéry GISCARD D'ESTAING s'est rendu à Rome pour une visite de travail avec les autorités italiennes, le président Sandro PERTINI et Arnaldo FORLANI, puis rencontrer le Pape Jean Paul II. ina.fr François Mitterrand - Sandro Pertini.jpg| Il Presidente della Repubblica Sandro Pertini con François Mitterrand all'Aeroporto di Orly. Photo: Presidenza della Repubblica Primeros ministros italianos con presidentes franceses Giuseppe Conte= Giuseppe Conte Emmanuel Macron - Giuseppe Conte.jpg| El presidente galo, Emmanuel Macron, junto al primer ministro italiano, Giuseppe Conte en la cumbre del G7 en Canadá. IAN LANGSDON / AFP |-| Paolo Gentiloni= Paolo Gentiloni François Hollande - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| FILE - In this Jan. 10, 2016 file photo, French President Francois Hollande, right, welcomes Italian Premier Paolo Gentiloni before their talks at the Elysee Palace in Paris. According to reports Wednesday, Jan. 11, 2016, Gentiloni was hospitalized in Rome upon his return from Paris following a sudden indisposition and successfully underwent a minor angioplasty surgery. (AP Photo/Christophe Ena, FILE) Emmanuel Macron - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| French President Emmanuel Macron (L) with Italian PM Paolo Gentiloni on Sunday. Reuters/Philippe Wojazer |-| Matteo Renzi= Matteo Renzi François Hollande - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Matteo Renzi e Francois Hollande (Foto LaPresse) |-| Enrico Letta= Enrico Letta Enrico Letta - François Hollande.jpg| French President Francois Hollande (L) welcomes Italian Prime Minister Enrico Letta at the Élysée Palace in Paris, France. Reuters |-| Mario Monti= Mario Monti Mario Monti - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Embrace between Valéry Giscard d'Estaing, on the left, and Mario Monti. © European Communities , 2002 / Source: EC - Audiovisual Service / Photo: Jan van de Vel Jacques Chirac‏ - Mario Monti.jpg| Handshake between Jacques Chirac, on the right,a nd Mario Monti in the presence of Erkki Liikanen, Emma Bonino, Ritt Bjerregaard, David Williamson, from left to right and Jacques Santer, on the right. European Union Mario Monti - Nicolas Sarkozy‏‎.jpg| Taxe Tobin : Nicolas Sarkozy veut accélérer la mise en oeuvre François Hollande - Mario Monti.jpg| "Wenn es brennt, muss man löschen und nicht auf die Brandschutzvorschriften bestehen": So schätzen Mario Monti (l.) und François Hollande die Krise ein Quelle: AFP |-| Silvio Berlusconi= Silvio Berlusconi Valéry Giscard d'Estaing - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi and The former French president Valery Giscard d'Estaing. AP François Mitterrand - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi - François Mitterrand (AP) Jacques Chirac‏ - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| JACQUES CHIRAC. El primer ministro italiano, Silvio Berlusconi, charla con el presidente francés, Jacques Chirac, mientras esperan a que comience la sesión de trabajo del Consejo Europeo y Conferencia Intergobernamental en Bruselas en 2003. (EFE) Nicolas Sarkozy‏‎ - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi y Nicolas Sarkozy, durante una reunión en 2011. AFP |-| Romano Prodi= Romano Prodi Romano Prodi - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Romano Prodi y Valery Giscard D´Estaing no se entienden tan bien en estos días. AP Jacques Chirac - Romano Prodi.jpg| From left to right: the Prime Minister of Luxembourg, Jean-Claude Juncker, the Prime Minister of Italy, Romano Prodi and the President of France, Jacques Chirac NATO photos Nicolas Sarkozy - Romano Prodi.jpg| WRAP Presser by Sarkozy, Prodi and Zapatero AP Archives François Hollande - Sin imagen.jpg| Congress of the Socialist Party in Le Mans, France on November 19, 2005 - Francois Hollande and Romano Prodi. |-| Giuliano Amato= Giuliano Amato François Mitterrand - Giuliano Amato.jpg| Group photo of the Edinburgh European Council (Edinburgh, 11 and 12 December 1992). cvce.eu Jacques Chirac - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Giuliano Amato and French President Jacques Chirac. Nicolas Sarkozy - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian interior minister Giuliano Amato meets his counterpart Nicolas Sarkozy of France at Viminal palace in Rome, 14 July 2006. Nicolas Sarkozy started a two-day visit to Rome. |-| Massimo D'Alema= Massimo D'Alema Jacques Chirac - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (R) and Italian Prime Minister Massimo D'Alema (C) shake hands with supporters as they arrive in Nimes, southern France for a two-day summit September 23. François Hollande - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Massimo D'Alema e François Hollande. Photo: Salvatore Contino |-| Lamberto Dini= Lamberto Dini Jacques Chirac - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (R) chats with Italian Prime Minister Lamberto Dini during the family photo gathering of an Inter-Governmental Conference on Europe March 29, the first meeting of an expected year-long review of the EU's treaties by European leaders. EU leaders pledged to prepare the bloc for the "historic mission" of taking in new members, launching formal talks on Europe's future at the summit haunted by the crisis over British beef. EUROPE |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Ver sección Presidentes de Italia |-| Giulio Andreotti= Giulio Andreotti Georges Pompidou - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Incontro di Giulio Andreotti con George Pompidou in occasione del Summit europeo di Parigi. giulioandreotti.org Giulio Andreotti - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| (19 Jul 1977) Italian Prime Minister Giulio Andreotti meets with French Prime Minister Raymond Barre & President Valery Giscard d'Eestaing, in paris. AP Archive François Mitterrand - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Leaders of Group of Seven posed for the photograph in London on July 15, 1991. (detalle de imagen). George Bush Presidential Library and Museum |-| Bettino Craxi= Bettino Craxi Bettino Craxi - François Mitterrand.jpg| Craxi con François Mitterrand con alla sede del Psi (foto Ansa) |-| Francesco Cossiga= Francesco Cossiga Ver sección Presidentes de Italia Fuentes Categoría:Francia-Italia